


Midnight dip

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Gets a bit hot and heavy towards the end, Humour, Romance, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Because a game of dare or double dare was never going to end well. ZoNami. University AU
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 34





	Midnight dip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ZoNami Summer-y event over on Tumblr- the prompt for the first day was Skinny dipping. A huge thank you to Zonamievents, Evilishei and Tali-workshop for organising this.
> 
> There’s actually a prequel to this that I have planned, not related to the prompts or event but within the same ‘universe’ at this. I wanted to write that first, but I actually want to post on time for an event for once. 
> 
> Also, I’m British, so this is going to follow the British education system. It doesn’t’ really matter for this that much though; think it’ll affect the prequel more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had all started as a bit of fun.

It was a late Friday night and they were all huddled in Usopp’s dorm room playing a game of truth or dare spin the bottle. Except the truth option had been thrown out the window immediately. Luffy had stated they’d all been friends long enough to know each other’s darkest truths so it wouldn’t be exciting. Instead it had been changed to dare or double dare spin the bottle.

Foolishly, they’d all agreed.

So far, it had all been fairly childish. Poor Chopper had to drink a glass of salted milk, Luffy had to do the worm across the floor and Sanji was made to trade shirts with Zoro. Something that had sent the whole group into fits, Zoro’s top on Sanji was fine, even if it did drown Sanji and sent him into a fit of rage. But Sanji’s shirt on Zoro? Zoro couldn’t exhale fully after being forced to button it all the way up and even then, the buttons strained, and the sleeves cut into his arms.

And it had carried on that way until the last dare. The mood in the room changed instantly.

Brook had just dared Franky to streak across campus. It was clear between them all that the childish dares were over.

Franky, to his credit, had barely made a fuss and instead took to discussing the technicalities of the dare. It was easy to say Franky wasn’t ashamed of his body, probably a bit too proud of it if anything. Each of them, at one point or another, had walked into Franky strutting about in just his underwear and, in some cases, more than once.

So they all ran to the window and crowded around it to watch from above as Franky stripped off below in the dark and took off across the green. He hollered whilst whipping his underwear around in circles above his head to draw even more attention to himself, not even bothering to cover his privates. Students that were still out jeered and cat called, which only fuelled the PhD student into making even more of a spectacle.

Ten minutes later and they were clapping as he walked through the door. It would be rude not to, Franky had truly gone above and beyond. He laughed and bowed before he sat back down next to Robin.

It was Usopp’s turn to spin the bottle next and everyone fell silent again, jitters filling the air as the bar had just be raised. Nami was trying to will it not to fall on her, she’d already gone earlier in the game and had to hug Sanji. Bless Chopper, his dares weren’t the best, but he’d really tried, and even she knew she’d had an easy pass.

But now. Now she was nervous.

Everyone watched with bated breath as it spun, and her stomach dropped as she watched it slow down, closing in on her. It wobbled and then stopped, aimed at her.

She desperately tried to keep a poker face and pretend to be unbothered that it’d landed on her, but that was hard to do when Usopp had such a vicious twinkle in his eye. She tried to keep calm because really, what could be worse than streaking?

“You have to go skinny dipping,” Usopp said deviously, his face filled with mirth. 

“What?!” She said, appalled at the suggestion.

“And take Zoro, he’s got uncanny luck with this,” Usopp added casually, jabbing his thumb towards the man seated next to her. It was true, so far, the bottle hadn’t landed on Zoro and he hadn’t had to complete a single dare. The top switching had been Sanji’s dare that he’d been dragged into. Even if it still felt like punishment.

“Oi, why am I being dragged into this?” Zoro argued, arms crossed despite the shirt’s protests.

“You’re her boyfriend and you’ll make sure she’ll actually do it.”

“Robin didn’t have to streak with Franky and they’re together!” Nami had no idea why she was trying to wiggle Zoro out of this instead of herself, but it’s really all she had right now.

“Robin’s already had her own dare and Zoro’s a man of his word. He knew the rules upon entering and I have no doubt he’ll see it through.”

Goddamn Usopp’s flawless logic. She was going to strangle him after all of this.

“Also, Zoro’s good for protection,” Robin chimed in. “Late night skinny dipping isn’t safe for a woman alone, unfortunately.”

Zoro frowned at their reasoning and Nami knew he was mulling it over. He was going to cave. That traitor.

Usopp intervened before Nami could protest any further. “Of course, if you don’t want to do that, there’s always the double dare option.” Usopp’s eyes strayed to Sanji as he said that and Nami was flabbergasted at her best friend’s cunning. They’d definitely spent too much time together.

She grit her teeth, knowing she’d run out of options but refused to back down and Usopp met her gaze unwaveringly, the smirk challenging her to take the double dare instead.

The nail in the coffin was when Sanji threw his arm into the air and spoke up, “I volunteer to go with Nami!”

Zoro was on his feet and pulling Nami out of the door before anyone could chime in, Usopp shouting behind them it had to be at least half an hour.

.

.

.

“This is so stupid!” Nami hissed as they walked towards the indoor pool located across campus. It’d be long closed by now, so not only did they have to swim naked but also break in.

“I know, but we agreed to play so we have to see it through,” Zoro said firmly, not budging.

“Come on Zoro, no one will know if we don’t do it. We can just go shower with our clothes on and go back.”

Zoro seemed to contemplate that and for a moment, she thought she’d won him over. It was a good idea after all.

Until, “Franky didn’t get that option.”

So close.

“Franky’s an idiot for not thinking of it!” Even if his dare had been hilarious, it’s not her fault he’s eager to show off his body.

“What are you really worried about?” He was eyeing her critically and she knew she was busted. There was no point lying, he’d see straight through her.

Head low, she murmured under her breath.

He stopped walking and turned to her. “What?”

“It’s embarrassing!” She blurted, face starting to colour at the admission.

Zoro looked confused. “Nami, I’ve seen you naked before. How is this any different?”

That didn’t help the flush on her face. “Because it’s out in the open and what if we get caught?”

“You’re with me, we’re not getting caught and after all the other stupid stuff we’ve done, this isn’t that big.” He caught her hand and pulled slightly to get her to walk again.

It was true though. Their group was notorious around campus for their hijinks, although Nami would argue it’s all Luffy’s fault. Even though she definitely started that fight at the last party they’d thrown.

Zoro sighed. “I’m sure you can weasel your way into charging Usopp for this.”

“Oh! You’re a genius Zoro, you’re absolutely right, I can!” She gave him a swift kiss of the cheek and started skipping, enthused at the idea and now pulling him along instead.

.

.

.

Her enthusiasm died a death when the swimming pool building came into view, but she didn’t have much time to think about it as Zoro hurried her along to the back door of the building. It was a balmy night already but the thought of what she was about to do only made them sweat more.

“This is so stupid,” Nami grumbled under her breath, she gained nothing from this other than humiliation.

“Quit you’re whining and hurry up before we get spotted!” His back towards her and his eye trained on the landscape around them.

She heard the last click and the door slowly creeped open.

They both agreed to keep the lights switched off to avoid drawing attention, the moonlight filtering in through the large glass windows was enough to illuminate the room and the swimming pool twinkled back at them. It would almost be romantic if they hadn’t just broken in and were about to strip naked to fulfil a dare from their stupid friend.

If the atmosphere was awkward when they entered, Zoro either wasn’t aware or paying attention to it as he casually stripped. But Nami was and her eyes tore away from him as he dropped the last piece of clothing on his body, instead trying to focus on the belt around her hips. He’d did it with such ease and yet she was still fully dressed. Somehow that made this even worse.

Behind her, Zoro rolled his eye, taking in the still clothed form of his girlfriend.

“I actually wanted to go to the gym in the morning,” He whispered into her ear, having crept up behind her.

She jumped, but kept her voice level, “No one’s stopping you.”

“You are if you don’t hurry up.” His hands slid over hers, making quick work of her belt and letting it fall to the floor, then moving on to her skirt. “But I have no qualms with helping you.”

Goosebumps erupted along her arms when he said that, his breath hot on her neck and she briefly wondered if he was trying to get her to relax. If he was, it was working as she felt their normal banter coming to the surface.

“Oh, how chivalrous of you,” amusement in her tone as she turned around to face him. Her hands gripped the bottom of her top to pull it over her head and his shortly after found the clasp of her bra to join her top on the floor.

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He looked far too pleased with himself and before she could question it, he was bending down, his arms wrapping around her bare legs to heave her up on his shoulder.

“Ready?” And his body was turning towards the pool and she swore when she looked over his shoulder at the pool it twinkled ominously at her.

Oh, god no. She knew exactly what this meant.

“Wait, no, Zoro! Let me down!” She screeched, her hands smacking at his back. She wasn’t worried about him dropping her, but she wanted to do this with some grace at least.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as he started running towards the pool.

“No, Zoro-” She tried again but was cut off by him

“Hold your breath.”

And suddenly he was jumping, his arms tightening around her. She managed to hold her breath just in time as they met the freezing water.

It was only a second underwater before Zoro was pushing them back up to the surface and he adjusted her so that she was no longer hanging over his shoulder.

“You idiot,” she spluttered, her hands furiously trying to push her hair away from her face and keep her balance. She could only imagine how many tangles would be in it after this.

It seemed he hadn’t heard her; his head was thrown back and his laugh echoed around the empty building. No doubt at her bedraggled appearance but she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry with him. They’d both been stressed lately; University was only getter harder as the years went on and it’d been a while since she’d truly seen him so relaxed. But that didn’t mean she’d let him get away with it. She removed one hand from his shoulder to splash water at his face.

“Oi, that went in my mouth!” He’d stopped laughing now, but there was still humour in his voice.

“Serves you right, enjoy chlorine and pee!” It was her turn to laugh at his disgruntled face, but it didn’t last long when a smirk crawled across his face.

Nami didn’t like that look and suddenly she was pushing away from his body to swim away in fear of retribution. She didn’t get far when he caught her foot to drag her back towards him and the room was filled with her giggles as she glided across the water.

The fact that they were naked, in a pool late at night after illegally breaking in slipped from their minds as they started to mess around. Both splashing water at each other, Zoro carrying Nami around the pool on his back and having mini races across the length of the pool, as they completely lost themselves to the moment. They were either unaware or didn’t care that they’d been in the pool well over half an hour.

They calmed down shortly afterwards and as Nami took in the sight of Zoro laid on his back, floating as he looked up at the ceiling, she realised how silly she’d been. What had she even been nervous for? It was Zoro, for god sake. She’d known him for so many years, that of course if he was here it’d be fine.

Following his lead, she turned on her back to float towards the ceiling and somehow managed to bump into him, the water gliding her towards him.

“This is nice,” she said softly, reaching for his hand so she didn’t float away.

“See, told you it’d be okay.” His hand gripped hers back.

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy your one moment.” Nami rolled her eyes at him, not that he could see that. “The view’s pretty good too.” And her gaze left the ceiling to flit over his body before coyly smirking at him when he turned to look back at her.

He matched her expression, his gaze tracing a similar path over her body. “Yeah, have to agree with you there,” he responded lowly.

Gone was the serene atmosphere, instead replaced with something heavier when Zoro’s eye flitted down to her lips again but it was Nami who drew in closer to seal their lips together. The angle was slightly awkward, until he stood up to walk closer to her and bring her in. She followed his lead and the new position meant she could slant their lips together and drape her arms over his broad shoulders.

His hands slid along her waist and encouraged her to press even closer until their chests were pressed together. When her tongue swept across his bottom lip, his hands smoothed along her body to her behind and she took the initiative to wrap her legs around his waist.

The new position raised her slightly and when Zoro was finished exploring her mouth, he left her lips to trail kisses down her neck, his teeth nipping along the way. She moaned, her hands threading through his hair to keep him pressed against her neck and ground her hips against him. He groaned back and started walking them towards the shallower section of the pool where he sat her on the edge and stood between her parted legs.

She could feel him hard and pressed up against her thigh and when his thumb brushed against her nipple, she rolled her hips against him.

“Eager?” She could feel him smirking against her neck.

“And you aren’t?” To prove her point, she rolled her hips again and felt the hand clutching at her hip dig in slightly.

One of her hands left his hair to travel between his legs to grip his cock and she nipped at his lip before whispering in his ear, “Come on Zoro, you said it yourself, you don’t have all night.”

That seemed to get him moving. Their next kiss was bruising, lips hurriedly moving against the others as he rolled his hips into hers and just as she was about to say something else, his hand was teasing her lips between her legs. It may not have been exactly what she was after, but it was something. She moaned against his lips and rolled her hips into his fingers, hands pulling at his hair to anchor herself to something.

He groaned back when he felt how wet she was and that seemed to be the thing that pushed him over the edge, his hand moved from between her legs to grab her hips and bring her closer. One hand kept her close whilst he used his other to line himself up with her but suddenly stilled and she groaned in frustration when he didn’t push into her like she expected.

His palm covered her mouth and he was no longer looking at her, looking to the side and concentrated on the sounds around them. She stilled, going stiff at his sudden shift in demeanour and tried to listen for anything new.

In the distance they heard a quiet, “Hello? Is someone here?” and the lights in the corridor leading to the main door to the swimming pool flicked on.

Nami could feel the colour draining from her face as she looked in horror towards the main door.

That threw cold water on the mood.

“ _Oh shit_! Move, move!” Zoro harshly whispered, pushing her legs out of the water before hurriedly pulling himself out of the pool. He was grabbing at her hand to pull her to her feet once he was out and that seemed to get her moving.

They both ran around trying to find their clothes, throwing pieces they’d picked up that weren’t theirs to the other and frantically dressing so they were at least somewhat decent before they went outside. Zoro finished before her and pushed her shaking hands away to finish buttoning up her skirt, throwing her belt over his shoulder.

“Wait, Zoro, where’s my-”

But he didn’t stop to listen, his hands urgently pushing her towards the door they’d come through as he eyed the other door where the lights had just turned on.

They’d just made it outside and up the little hill behind some bushes when the main lights to the pool flicked on, the person walking around inquisitively.

“Zoro-,” Nami whispered next to him.

“Shh, not now. I wonder if they’re going to come out here?” He whispered back, eye trained on the room, watching the person walk around.

“Zoro,” Nami whispered harshly, unamused at being ignored and interrupted, “Give me my underwear.”

That finally caught his attention. He turned to look at her in surprise. “Huh? I don’t have your underwear?”

“What?! But I saw you pick up something?”

And Zoro raised his hand to show his own underwear, not hers.

“Then…If you don’t have it…”

And their heads snapped back to watch the person cautiously walking around the swimming pool and stopped at the small pile of fabric on the floor.

Nami’s underwear.

The person poked at it and as soon as they identified what it was, shook their head and pinched it between their fingers before dumping it into the bin.

“That was my nicest pair, I have a matching bra!” Nami bemoaned and briefly, she wondered if she’d be able to break in again to steal it back.

“There’s no way you’re going back for them.” Damn it, Zoro knew her too well.

“You owe me a new thong! You have no idea how expensive that was,” Nami said venomously.

“You can’t be serious? How is this my fault?” He argued back.

“Had enough time to pick up your underwear I see?” She raised an eyebrow at the boxers in his hands. The absolute insult, they were so cheap and came from the supermarket. Honestly, he had no taste.

He spluttered back at her. “You didn’t say anything!”

“I tried to, but you pushed me.”

“Did you want to get caught standing commando discussing your underwear?”

Nami huffed but had to admit he was right. Begrudgingly.

“Let’s go, I’m getting a draft,” Nami sighed, mourning the loss, there was no getting them back now.

He barked a laugh behind her but followed, keeping low until they were far away from the building and on their way back to her dorm room. The game of dare or double dare long forgotten.

The next day, no one mentioned the email the whole student body received, warning them all about the repercussions of breaking into locked buildings or having private swimming lessons late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing brings me more joy than cockblocking my OTPs and pretending security cameras don’t exist. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
